Leading Me To You
by kaleidoscopehemospectrum
Summary: "Once every year or so, he would come to visit me on the island, just to cut my hair. The first time, we were seven or eight, and he cut my hair a little too short in the back, causing two locks of it to stick up in different directions." Jade Harley and Dave Strider were old friends, both trying to forget their pasts. But how can you when it strolls up to you in an old bookstore?
1. Memories

Once every year or so, he would come to visit me on the island, just to cut my hair. The first time, we were seven or eight, and he cut my hair a little too short in the back, causing two locks of it to stick up in different directions. Of course, the rest of my hair was layered and uneven and Dave just stood there, staring at me bashfully. "Sorry, Harley. I think I messed up a bit." Of course, I would stare at my reflection in the mirror, sigh, pay close attention to the two locks in the back before sighing again and setting the mirror down slowly, turning to him. Then, I'd smile and hug him, giggling, and saying, "Are you kidding, Dave? I love it! It's wonderful! Aaah thank you, thank you, thank you!"

From then on, whenever he came to visit, I would have Dave cut it the same way. Afterwards, we would explore the island together before he had to leave again. Throughout all those years, I had slowly started to fall for him. One day, it was storming, we were fifteen and he was getting back on the plane, saying his goodbyes. We were yelling at each other through the rain, just to hear one another.

"I'm sorry, Jade, I can't visit you anymore!"

"What? Why?!"

"Bro says I need to focus less on you and more on school so I get into a good college! I'm really sorry, I'll miss you!" I grabbed his hand as he turned, I had to tell him.

"Dave, I have to say something!"

"Then say it! I have to go!" My mouth slowly opened as I tried to form the words, trying to let them escape.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I…"

"You what? Just say it!"

"I love you!"

"Look, I can't hear you, and I have to go. Message me later?" As he pulled away, my grip on his hand tightened and I pulled him closer before he met his lips with mine. Then, I let him go for the last time.

We talked on Pesterchum for a while, but soon, like every relationship where they don't see each other, we faded away. Years later, I moved to New York City and found a job writing novels about my dreams, called The Adventures of the Crazy SBURBians.

I tried to block the memories of the ironically uncool albino from my memories, but I just couldn't. Especially with all the selfies of him hanging around my apartment. I was planning on taking them down, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. How could I? He had been my best friend for years on end. I hadn't really expected to see him again, especially since we were both twenty something. But, if I had, I wouldn't have expected to see him in New York City in a small little bookstore.


	2. Meeting Again

"You _what_?! What the fuck do you mean, 'Oh, we don't have it'?! Everyone has it!"

I walked into the small bookstore to find a certain blonde arguing, very loudly, might I add, with the cashier/owner of the place. Well, more like Dave was the only one talking. Or yelling. Whatever. After a few deep breaths, he calmed down and spoke a bit more quietly. "Look, the author, Jade Harley, she was my best and only friend when we were kids. But when I was sixteen or so, I had to leave her forever. I have been searching for her for years but…It's just hard to find someone in NYC. Especially the woman you-"

"Dave? Dave Strider?" That's actually when I recognized him. And, when he turned his head to look at me, eyes obviously widening behind his aviators, my hands flew to my face. Leaning away from the counter, he stared at me before whispering, under his breath.

"Jade…"

"Oh, great, you met again! Now get outta my store, will ya?"

"Oh calm down, old man. I just came to warn you about the new shipping, but I guess you don't care." Well that got his attention. His bright green eyes widened as he leaned over the counter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a few hundred of my books are being shipped here. Did nobody tell you? Oops."

The cashier would have strangled me to death if it wasn't for Dave pushing me out the door quickly. When we were outside in the rain, we stared at each other, laughing, before hugging each other tightly. Then, he picked me up by the waist slightly, my toes only just touching the ground. I felt his face bury itself into the crook of my neck, his breath hitting my skin. Then, he whispered quietly into my ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I muttered back, smiling softly as he set me back down. People passing by looked at us questioningly, a few bumping shoulders with us. "You know, I was about to eat some lunch. Want to eat together and catch up on the years?"

He smiled. Like, actually smiled. No joke. A real smile. It was surprising, honestly. "Yeah, sure."

"Great! I know this great place, where I get a discount because I write my books there and they're big fans, it seems. Come on!"


End file.
